1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control system and a lighting control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatuses such as ceiling lights which are attached on a ceiling surface in a room and irradiate the entirety of the room including a wall surface, a floor surface, etc., with light are conventionally used. There is also a lighting system for enabling a user of a lighting apparatus to set environments such as a lighting environment suitable to a time of sleep or a time of wake-up of the user, by using the lighting apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-207381).